33rd Field Artillery Regiment
The 33rd Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army, first constituted in 1918 in the National Army (USA). History Lineage Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a lion dormant Or. Attached below the shield a Gold scroll inscribed “SERVABO FIDEM” in Black letters. *Symbolism The colors red and yellow identify the organization as Artillery. The lion, though depicted asleep, is said to sleep with its eyes open (though they may appear shut) and is thus “ever on guard” and ready for any emergency and action. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 33d Field Artillery Regiment on 17 June 1937. It was redesignated for the 33d Field Artillery Battalion on 3 January 1941. It was redesignated for the 33d Artillery Regiment on 11 April 1958. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971 for the 33d Field Artillery Regiment and amended to change the symbolism of the design. Coat of arms *Blazon *Shield Gules, a lion dormant Or armed Azure. *Crest On a wreath Or and Gules, two arrowheads Vert issuing palewise, another Sable issuing likewise from within a crescent overall of the first and surmounted by a lion guardant of the like armed and langued of the second. Motto SERVABO FIDEM (I Will Keep Faith). *Symbolism *Shield The colors red and yellow identify the organization as Artillery. The lion, though depicted asleep, is said to sleep with its eyes open (though they may appear shut) and is thus “ever on guard” and ready for any emergency and action. *Crest The three arrowheads in the crest refer to the unit's assault landings in Algeria-French Morocco, Sicily and Normandy. The crescent alludes to Tunis and the lion to Normandy, the two green arrowheads referring to the awards of the French Croix de Guerre (the predominating color of the ribbon being green) for the action at Kasserine Pass, Tunis and for the Normandy landing. *Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 33d Field Artillery Regiment on 17 June 1937. It was redesignated for the 33d Field Artillery Battalion on 10 January 1941. It was redesignated for the 33d Artillery Regiment on 11 April 1958. It was amended to add the crest on 29 January 1965. The insignia was redesignated effective 1 September 1971 for the 33d Field Artillery Regiment and amended to change the symbolism of the design. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 33rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States)http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0033fa01bn.htm * 2nd Battalion 33rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 33rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 33rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 5th Battalion 33rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 6th Battalion 33rd Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3436 * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 033